Prize
by A Bonehead
Summary: The demon aided the Hyuuga Branch in their opposition against the main house and in return he gets to choose his prize.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

She could see just find until that day when she was about three years. There was nothing special to that old story. It was about an intruder who broke into the compound and attacked her, knocking her out. She has been blind since. Sometimes she could see brief flashes of light, but most of the time her world was consumed in darkness.

Her father was not involved in her life like a normal father would. She could count the number of times she saw her father on her hands. Many people thought that he was a cold and heartless ruler of their clan. She saw how kind he was in his conversations with her. He after all, made sure she was well cared for by providing her a nurse.

Her nurse was a part of the branch family, but that didn't matter to her. Her nurse made sure she didn't overly exert herself during the day. She was there to provide her entertainment. Her nurse would read stories to her from the many books in the family library. Sometimes they would read all day or spend time writing poetry. They spent about as much time reading books as they did working the garden. Her nurse was terrible at the task, but her charge was incredibly talented. She could grow the cucumbers, zucchini, tomatoes, and watermelon. The council always bothered her about doing menial task, tasks that should be reserved for the branch family.

She relied heavily on her sense of hearing, touch and smell to understand her surrounding area. She was currently gardening and could smell the sweet aroma of flowers. The smell of the earth made her feel calm and serene. The soft sunlight on her face could tell her one thing- that it was early morning.

And then she heard something in the distance-some grunts and shrill screams cut short.

"Nurse! Nurse!" She called out, expecting help to arrive. She started to panic- she remembered her Nurse went to get water from the well so she could water her plants. Now that she thought about it, her Nurse should have been back a long time ago.

She crawled on the ground to the stairs and brushed the inside wall with her fingertips. She was going to walk into the main hall where a lot of the clansmen usually were situated. It was extremely quiet in the main hall. She tripped over something and landed on the wet floor. What was the awful smell that filled her nose? There were no words to describe the smell. It was like the smell of decay. She used her hands and touched the thing that she tripped over. It felt like a human body. Her panic grew as she realized it was a body that she tripped over on and most likely a dead body from the smell.

She attempted to get up, to scream and call for help, but something grabbed her ankle, which knocked the air right out of her and made her fall on her knees, possibly bruised. She clawed at the wooden floor and screamed for help, for her nurse, for any aid given.

Her senses were dulling and dulling. She could barely hear what was happening. Two voices talking exchanging their words. What were they saying? Was it about her clan? What about them? The main family was gone?

_The agreement was that...I gave you power now give me the girl_

__

Some white-eyed humans called his name from the forest and asked him to kill certain people in their family. He did it so he could pick his prize. A prize that the people did not want and did not care about. He chose the small petite female with short hair who was helpless. Helpless. Someone who wouldn't argue and was too afraid to retaliate, someone who would never even think about running away from him. Once he was done retrieving his prize he used his sand and flew away from the forest where no one else could find her. His destination was the desert.

_Mine, no one can take her away from me. _

He knew she was awake and was scared, not knowing what had happened to her.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked feeling the ground which was sand.

At first he didn't reply. He was standing directly behind her. She was short alright. She was 5' 2", while he was at 6' 10".

He didn't want to frighten her so he said softly in a raspy voice, "Yes, I'm here."

"Wh-Where are we? Who-Who are-are y-you?" He found her studder annoying.

He replied while taking her hand, making her stand up, "My name is Gaara. We are in my desert."

His hand caressed hers as he put a ring on her finger. The band was made of white gold and had tiny diamonds all around it. He knew human females liked these things and it shown that the female was "off limits."

He did not take his hand off of hers and led her in a sand dune a building made of sand. Of course, she didn't know her surroundings, but he continued to lead her through his sanctuary.

He simply said, "This is your new home."

He led her into the bathroom which wasn't extravagant at all. It had a toilet, a sink, and a small shower with a curtain.

"This is the bathroom. You may use it as you see fit."

She felt dirty and grimy and didn't have any new clothes to change into. All she wanted to do was go home, but she was in this situation. She figured out where the toilet was and fumbled around trying to find where the toilet paper was. She realized that the toilet paper was on the wall directly in front of her and the shower was to her right. The next part was tricky. She undressed and got in the shower. She found the shampoo and conditioner by feeling around.

"I have clothing for you."

Her captor placed a beautiful navy blue yukata with a black obi neatly folded on the counter. On top of it was lacy lingerie.

"When you are finished meet me in the bedroom. It is directly across from the bathroom."

Eventually she finished cleaning herself and wrapped her hair up in a towel. It was extremely hot in the bathroom so her long, thick, beautiful midnight blue hair was dry within minutes.

She finished dressing and made her way to the bedroom.

She stepped in the bedroom and shut the door; she didn't make any move and not any sound. She did not know her surrounding area and how decorated the room was. The floor throughout the entire house that she had walked in earlier has a rough texture to it. The floor in this room was cold and smooth. It felt as smooth as glass. The bed had black canopy over it, that could be pulled shut.

When she walked into the room, she could feel the immediate temperature difference. It was freezing in the room. How did he make it so cold? Perhaps, he performed a spell. Yes, that must be it.

He grabbed her with his sand and laid her down on the bed. She didn't scream though; she was too scared to scream. She was stiff in his arms as he got on top of her.

It happened too fast. Suddenly she was lying only in her undergarments and he was on top of her and she was on something extremely soft, something not at all like her futon. She remembered that her nurse told her that men did bad things to women in beds. She had asked what those bad things entailed, but all her nurse said was that she would be in a lot of pain and would feel helpless.

He touched her all over the place. He touched her back, her face, and caressed her breasts. When she opened her mouth in surprise, he stole a kiss from her. She kicked him in the chest and in his groin. He doubled over in pain and was extremely ticked that she would dare fight him off.

She got off the bed and attempted to find the door when she felt him slam her into the wall. This knocked the air right out of her. He grasped her and literally threw her on the bed. He walked over and used his hands to restrain her. She lied there frightened about the events to come.

He took off her clothing, unzipped his pants and did the deed.

After he was finished, he leaned over and kissed her neck softly and for the first time since she entered his room, told her that he would care for her and that she would be his _forever. _


End file.
